


Of Cuddles and Love

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: Boyf Riends and Tree Bros [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confessions, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, M/M, Squib, adoarble, after the squib, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Michael loves Jeremy and has for a long time.Jeremy's just confused





	Of Cuddles and Love

Michael sat on his bean bag in Jeremy’s house, controller in hand, but his focus wasn’t on the game. He pressed random buttons as he watched his best friend out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

Michael smiled to himself as he watched JEremy’s face break into a huge grin, eyes lighting up in the light of the T.V. “Dude, on your left!” JEremy said in an excited voice. Michael’s attention was back on the game and his character turned, punching the guy next to him.

 

The game ended and the two won with a new highscore. “Wooh!” Jeremy sighed, leaning back on his bean bag so his was lying down, turning his head to look at Michael. Michael leaned back also and looked at Jeremy, smiling slightly. 

 

JEremy smiled a toothy smile and Michael felt his heart race pick up, thought he only smiled bigger on the outside. “Video games are tiring, huh?” Jeremy said, smiling a closed eye smile and Michael just nodded, too scared he’d say something he’d regret.

 

It’s been three months since the whole S.Q.U.I.B fiasco. Since then, everyone’s been super nice to each other, no more fights or anything. Brooke, Chloe, Jake, Rich and Christine all hung out with Jeremy and Michael now, becoming one little group of friends.

 

JEremy and Christine had dated for two weeks, before deciding they were better off as friends. That whole time, Michael felt as if a little part of him was breaking each time the two held hands, or exchanged awkward kisses, or hugged in front of him. And yet, strangely, Michael seemed to fall more in love with Jeremy when the two broke up, and Michael was so glad he could stop hurting.

 

Michael was absolutely in love with JEremy. The only problem? Last time Michael checked, JEremy was straight. He knew a few of his friends just figured out their sexualities, Chle deciding she was actually lesbian, which i why she must’ve tried to get with guys but never stuck with them.

 

Rich already decided he was bi and made a huge point of going out with girls and boys. Brooke decided she was also bi, saying both girls and boys were nice and now she was dating Chloe. Christine and JAke both found out they were pan meaning they could care less about what was in your pants, more about what’s in your heart and brain.

 

(the only reason none of them are straight is because it ha been revealed that.. Well that none of them are straight, derp)

 

Michael had long ago decided he was gay. Girls just didn't interest him that much, or, at all. Everyone knew, everyone has since eighth grade. No one’s teased him for it either because it was just a common thing in their school.

 

Michael didn't like girls, but with Jeremy, it was always, girls this, girls that. Girls, girls, girls. Michael hated it and was sick of all the talk about the crushes JEremy would get on new girls, though they never lasted long for some reason and the girl would always end up hating Michael in the end? Although most never knew him? Michael didn't know, he had no clue man.

 

JEremy turned to Michael, smiling. “Want a drink?” he asked, starling Michael out of his thoughts. “Sure.” he responded, as if he wasn’t trying to figure out why almost the entire straight/bi/pan girls at the school hated him.

 

“Crystal pepsi?” Jeremy asked jokingly, laughing a little. Michael smiled, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the soft sound. “You know it, dude.” Michael responded and Jeremy laughed again. “Okay ya nerd.” JEremy said and ruffled his best friend’s hair. Michael smiled and leaned a little into the touch, making Jeremy’s face light up red. 

 

JEremy just bit his lip and walked out of his room. Michael laughed when he heard JEremy yell “Dad! I thought you decided to wear pants again! Ugh!” JEremy’s dad said something to Jeremy which made the other boy start shushing him, though Michael couldn’t hear it anyway. There was soft whispering and then the two voices went silent as JEremy went to get drinks.

 

Michael smiled to himself as he looked around JEremy’s room. There were a few polaroids of him and JEremy on the wall, along with an entire bookshelf that had video games on it. There were osters everywhere, not an inch of wall showing. There was the T.V, a few different gaming systems, JEremy’s bed and Michael’s sleeping bag, which was on the floor next to Jeremy’s bed, and their bean bags. 

 

Michael smiled at the room as JEremy walked in, carrying two plastic bottles. He smiled and handed one to Michael, who took it from Jeremy’s shaking hand and popped it open, taking a sip.JEremy shifted a little when he sat down, biting his lower lip and Michael raised an eyebrow, noticing the odd behavior.

 

“You okay?” Michael asked. Jeremy nodded, looking away and at his bed. “Uh-uh, yeah. Just, just nervous.” Jeremy answered and Michael raised an eyebrow. “NErvous? What are you--” I like you.” Jeremy interrupted Michael.

 

The glasses wearing boy’s eyes widened and he froze. JEremy smiled, looking his best friend in the eye. “You do?” Michael asked quietly, voice not working properly. JEremy nodded, tapping his fingers on the side of his bottle while curling into himself anxiously.

 

Michael lurched forward, wrapping the other boy in a tight hug. “I’ve liked you for so long JEre.” Michael said and he felt JEremy’s arms encircled him.  “I’ve-I’ve liked you since before you dated Christine, since before the whole S.Q.U.I.B. thing. Since before this school year since forever i think.” Michael muttered, smiling when he felt JEremy’s grip tighten around him. 

 

“I-I didn't know.” Jeremy said, resting his head on Michael’s neck. “I’ve liked you since we defeated the S.Q.U.I.B. together.” Jeremy mumbled. Michael pulled back from the hug a little, looking at JEremy curiously.

 

“But you dated Christine.” Michael pointed out. JEremy bit his lip and buried his face n Michael’s neck. “I-I know. I just, after the whole scenario and everything, when i saw her, I realized she was just a friend to me but, I couldn’t help but feel like I needed to be with her. I don’t,- I don't really know what I was thinking.”

 

“I’ve come to realize my feelings for you recently.” JEremy continued. “IT was actually Rich who gave me a pep talk into doing this.” Michael nodded and leaned his head against JEremy’s.

 

“So, uh, you're bi?” Michael asked. JEremy shrugged. “I dunno. I like you, but I still like girls mostly. I kinda like guys I-I don't really know.” JEremy said and Michael laughed. “Bi just means you like both, it doesn't matter if you like one more than the other.” Michael pointed out and Jeremy shrugged again.

 

“Whatever.” he mumbled against Michaels shoulder. A moment of silence passed between them and Michael hummed as he let himself bask in JEremy’s warmth.

 

“Do you wanna go to sleep?” Michael asked when he realized JEremy started dozing off. JEremy lifted his head up and looked at Michael. “Mm-hm.” Jeremy hummed, eyes closed slightly and Michael smiled, kissing the tip of JEremy’s nose.

 

JEremy flushed. “Why-why’d you do that?” he stuttered out and Michael smiled. “Because,” Michael said as he stood up, carrying JEremy in his arms and walking to the bed. “I can now.” Michael said and plopped is new boyfriend on the bed.

 

JEremy smiled brightly as he sat up. He lifted up the blanket and smiled at Michael. “Come over here?” he asked a little shyly and Michael smiled even wider, jumping up and landing on the bed next to JEremy, making both of them bounce slightly. 

 

Jeremy laughed and the two crawled under the blankets, facing each other, really close and Michael let his arm rest on JEremy’s waist. “Hey,” Michael said quietly, smiling softly in the dark at Jeremy.

 

JEremy smiled back. “Hey.” he replied. Michael shuffled closer and pressed a soft kiss to JEremy’s lips, just for the purpose he could now, and pulled back. 

 

JEremy smiled and moved forward, also placing a kiss on Michael’s lips and they did this repeatedly, exchanging short kisses back and forth to each other until they got to tired.

 

JEremy turned around and Michael spooned him from behind, nuzzling his face in JEremy’s neck and Jeremy sighed.

 

“I’m glad I confessed.” Jeremy muttered sleepily. Michael smiled against the back of JEremy’s neck. “I’m glad you did too.” Michael mumbled and the two fell asleep in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY just watched and read BMC last night and alrady have drawn so much fanart and wrote a fanfic for these lovely boys. ALSO, it is confrimed that no one in BMC is straight so yeah, otherwise robs Christine and Jake woulda been straight.
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!  
> ~L


End file.
